<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Already Broken by Leopardclaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737797">Already Broken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardclaw/pseuds/Leopardclaw'>Leopardclaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>-no surprise there, ;w;, Alphys Being a Weeaboo (Undertale), Anxious Alphys (Undertale), Author Is Sleep Deprived and might add more tags later, But he's getting better, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Flowey (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Flowey is Asriel, Frisk is sorry, Goat Mom Is Best Mom (Undertale), Magic, No More Resets (Undertale), Papyrus Is Just A Sweetheart, Papyrus isn't dumb, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Poor Frisk, Poor Sans, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans gets drunk, Sans has Nightmares (Undertale), Sans is apathetic, Secrets, Some swearing here and there, Teleportation, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, asgore is sorry, flowey and sans don't like each-other, friendships, gory nightmares, it makes him feel safer UwU, monsters aren't living in the city yet, mostly to sans, moving forward, papyrus is a bean, references to past child deaths, sans has one hp and a weak soul, sans wears an overly big puffy furry and fluffy hoodie, so dose frisk, soul growth, toriel is slowly forgiving him, undyne is loud and passionate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardclaw/pseuds/Leopardclaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after many regretful resets, frisk has learned not to take their new monster family and life for granted, and now they have promised to never reset again...</p><p> </p><p>what will happen?</p><p>pls bear with me to find out</p><p>oh yea also flowey's an asshat</p><p> </p><p>yes i suck at summaries))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Beginning (Prologue)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WOOOOOO!!??</p><p>this is my first ever fic OwO<br/>so plz don't expect this to really be good</p><p>i wonder how this will go?~</p><p>also yea i know the title is shitty, i suck at names and its 2am ok!?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Frisk looked out at the sunrise, cherishing the view while their monster friends stared in awe and excitement, even Flowey, (to whom they were holding) had a sparkle in their eyes.</p><p>They were on the surface, the barrier was broken, and the monsters were finally free of their UNDERGROUND prison. Though of course, admittedly this wasn’t the first time they all stood here.</p><p>Frisk sighed deeply to themselves in both relief and regret. They had RESET over 150 times by now, seeking out all endings to this ‘game’, but now they were done playing, and Frisk wanted everyone to live happily now without the RESET’s, and they wanted to be a part of that new life, and for real this time.</p><p>Frisk winced slightly at remembering what they had had done. That after many RESETS and receiving the same ending over and over, they had grown tired and annoyed with the same out-comes. They had wanted something different, and soon curiosity had gotten the better of them… </p><p>At first Frisk had felt terrible, stiffening sobs the first few times an innocent monster died by their hands, they even considered resetting a few times but would always decide against it despite their building guilt. They needed to know where this would lead, and what would change. Besides, they could always just RESET, and it would be like nothing ever happened. No one would remember a thing from the past timeline, not even Flowey could properly remember Frisk’s RESETS.</p><p>After killing Toriel, then Papyrus who was all too good for this world, Frisk had decided there was no going back on the merciless run.<br/>
Though, despite the guilt and sadness they felt when going genocide, Frisk had realised that with each dusty kill it had become easier to handle the pain and regret… It had become easier to hurt others and soon enough, Frisk could kill without a single second thought, barely feeling anything for their victim while they turned to dust…</p><p>But… Frisk never truly liked hurting others. They never felt accomplished or satisfied with any time they murdered a monster, yet they had still continued down that path anyway…</p><p>Frisk felt anger weal up inside them. Anger at themselves for being so selfish, stupid and sinful. They knew they could never forgive themselves for what they’d done, and even though their monster friends- no, family didn’t remember anything, Frisk still felt that they owed it to them to let them live a good life, and without the RESETS.</p><p>But there was one monster who Frisk felt they owed the most to. The only other person who knew of and remembered the RESETS besides Flowey or at least knew of them, and which who’s whole life had been ruined because of it, and Frisk doubted that he would be able to move forward easily from everything.</p><p>Sans.</p><p>When Frisk had done their genocide route, at the end of it, they had faced sans in a fight. Where he killed Frisk countless times for what they’d done, while trying to get them to give up and just RESET, and, Frisk would be lying if they said that they didn’t deserve every painful death they received.</p><p>But besides learning sans’ insane attacks, Frisk had also come to know that sans knew of the RESETS. That they were the reason as to why he is the way he is… That they’d ruined his life, knowing that no matter what sans ever did, it was all for nothing when Frisk or Flowey could erase everything and put him back at square one.</p><p>Once again Frisk felt overwhelming guilt and anger fill them inside. Even though Frisk knew that it wasn’t just them who had hurt sans but Flowey also, if not more so, they couldn’t help but blame themselves. It’s not like they had ever helped in the end, they just made everything worse while thinking that their power let there be no consequences when that wasn’t true, and Frisk knew that now, and would never forget it either.<br/>
Frisk remembered how Chara had told them that they weren’t above consequences at the end of the genocide run… Frisk shivered, uncomfortable at just the thought of them. though of course, it wan't Chara's fault that Frisk did genocide, but in the end Chara's mindset had changed, and very much so.</p><p>Before Frisk could continue to think of their, regretful deeds they realised that someone was trying to talk to them.</p><p>“Frisk? Frisk, sweetie are you alright? You’ve been deep in thought for quite the while now.”</p><p>It was Toriel, the first real mother Frisk had ever had.</p><p>Pushing their dark thoughts and guilt to the back of their mind, Frisk looked up at her and smiled fondly. They would never hurt her or anyone, nor reset ever again, and that was a promise.</p><p>“yeah, I’m okay. Sorry mom, I must’ve, zoned out for a bit.”</p><p>Toriel blinked in surprise at that, obviously not used to being called such a name yet, but soon she returned Frisk’s smile with her own, but Frisk could still see the distant spark of pain in her eyes for the many children she’d lost.</p><p>“Its quite alright my child, but I do think we should be heading off now to find the others before they frighten any poor humans.” </p><p>“UGH! GOOD! Finally, we’re going! It’s about time, now move it already, I’m not gonna wait around for you forever!”</p><p>Frisk startled at the irritated voice; they had nearly forgotten that Flowey was with them. Frisk then shifted his pot in their arms and glanced at him.<br/>
Flowey had a scowl on his face, obviously annoyed with waiting around, and wanting to get going.</p><p>Before Frisk had convinced Flowey to come with them, they had thought of and gone over the fact that he was going to be a handful of attitudes to deal with. That much was obvious, with him having no soul and all anymore. And with not really being able to feel, remorse, compassion or love, it was quite understandable. But despite his problems and what he’d done, Frisk felt like he deserved a second chance at a good life and a chance to better himself with the help of others who cared about him, and Frisk knew that if he stayed determined to get better, then he would.</p><p>But then again, not everyone agreed with that notion.<br/>
Frisk stiffened, feeling sans’ gaze on their back. He had said that he went to catch up with the others, but Frisk could tell all too well that he was just staring from the shadow’s unseen… watching them, or more so Flowey, which Frisk wouldn’t be surprised at. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Frisk knew that Sans and Flowey, didn’t like each other at all in the slightest, and though Flowey had no problem showing it, sans, didn’t as much. Though everyone could tell he disliked Flowey, sans would usually try to come off as calm collected as though not to show any weakness and such, But Frisk could always tell how uncomfortable the small skeleton was around the flower. How sans would stiffen up a bit more, his bony hands would go deeper into his hoodie pockets and his smile would become more strained. He was always on guard more when Flowey was around.</p><p>They didn’t like to admit it but through so many resets, Frisk had learned how to nearly read every monster they knew, like a book.<br/>
Though sans could be a bit tricky at times, as he always made out that he was fine and never really changed his expression, but with one look into his eyelights, Frisk could usually tell what was going on, but… they didn’t know how much sans would like that. </p><p>Frisk could tell that sans didn’t really trust them, usually also a little uncomfortable when close and resisting and contact.<br/>
Not that Frisk could blame him though, they wouldn’t trust themselves either after everything they’d done.</p><p>Suddenly hearing an angry hiss of annoyance from Flowey, Frisk snapped out of their thoughts again.</p><p>“oh yeah, sorry, uh, let’s go.”</p><p>After catching a somewhat worried glace from Toriel, they started down the hill, hearing a quiet, ‘finally” grumble from Flowey as they headed down to meet up with the others.</p><p>This was it, the start of a new life, a life with no more RESETS, and Frisk, couldn’t wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>frisk makes out that they're not trying to scare snas while basically sneaking up without warning</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AAAAA sorry it took so long for this to come out<br/>though i still plan to update this, i'm afraid that it may not be,, very often<br/>but i'm still workin on this</p><p>also sorry that my artstyle keeps changing, i'm trying to decide on what simple style i can do the art in so i can get the pictures finished in 1 to 2 hours<br/>i also might add some more art to this chapter when i can</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They sat in a dark space.</p><p> </p><p>Just the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>It was the second time this month that they’d met here. And Frisk already knew what was going to be said.</p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>“So… have you decided to reset yet?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Of course, Frisk was right.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Chara never changed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Frisk?... Hey stop ignoring me…!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why did they keep trying?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Frisk looked up at them, defiant, but not surprised. Chara asked this question every time.</p><p>“…No, I won’t, and I don’t plan to. So, stop asking Chara, you know I won’t change my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Chara walked around the black void impatiently. Their footsteps made no sound.</p><p>Frisk had sometimes wondered what it must be like for them to be stuck here, have they ever met anyone else here? Maybe that’s another reason they wanted Frisk to reset.</p><p>In the Underground, they could easily communicate and such, but on the surface they couldn’t so much, it happened more through dreams, which wasn’t even very often. Maybe Chara was board…</p><p> </p><p>Frisk wouldn’t go back for their sake though. Frisk knew what Chara would do if they got back Underground.</p><p> </p><p>“…Ugh! Come, on, Frisk! I just know that there’s a part of you who agrees, that realises that monsters will never receive full freedom anyway on the surface. In fact, isn’t it obvious enough to you by now? The humans have not accepted monsters into society or even let them live in the city-”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s only been one. Month. Chara!” Frisk quickly intercepted, frustrated.</p><p>Though Frisk and Chara rarely ever spoke in dream, it was a returning occurrence that when they did, this was all it was ever about, and Frisk was beginning to feel worn out and irritated from it. Though it was better than their nightmares, Frisk was sick of Chara’s constant charade.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Chara, it’s only been one month since the barrier was broken, less even! of course the humans haven’t fully warmed up to monsters yet! A lot of humans don’t even know that monsters are free yet. In fact, we’ve been told our whole lives that monsters weren’t even real! All children were told stories of monsters being terrible, harmful creatures by their parents in fairy tale stories... you of all people would know that…”</p><p> </p><p>They both went silent for a moment…</p><p> </p><p>“And, what about the comedian…?”</p><p> </p><p>“What…? You mean, Sans?”</p><p> </p><p>Chara rolled their eyes in slight annoyance.</p><p>“Yes, I mean Sans, don’t be dumb. But do you really think he believes you? That you’ll never reset? Because I surely don’t, I’ve seen some of the looks he gives you. Hmph, who knows, maybe one day, he’ll want to get back at you for what you’ve done, then you’ll have to reset”.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>… Sans. The soft-spoken, small, skeleton monster. Who liked bad jokes and usually kept more to himself and didn’t really go out of his way to interact with any humans besides Frisk.</p><p>No one really knew much about him since he never told anyone anything about himself.</p><p>Frisk could tell that he was hurting in some way though, and it was partially their fault that he was too… but.</p><p>“He wouldn’t do that…”</p><p> </p><p>Chara looked unconvinced.</p><p>“And how would you know? He may not really remember but he knows what you did, he knows how you hurt him, hurt Papyrus… hurt <em>everyone. </em>I wouldn’t be surprised if he lashed out at some point, anyone would.<em>”</em></p><p> </p><p>“I...”</p><p>Frisk looked away from Chara and sighed, Chara was always like this, they just always had to remind Frisk of what a bad person they were. It wasn’t as if Frisk didn’t already hate themselves for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I get it, I’m bad… I know that okay? I know it won’t change anything, but I am sorry and do regret what I did. You don’t need to remined me about those resets every time we talk… I just… <em>I want</em> to move on now Chara, I don’t want to reset, I just want to move on. I want to live with my new family on the surface, and become a better person than what I was… I want my family to be happy, I want all monsters to be happy…”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk was silent for moment, then they whipped around and glared at Chara.</p><p>“And Sans <em>wouldn’t</em> do that. I <em>know</em> he wouldn’t. He may not completely trust me, and that’s just <strong><em>fine</em></strong>, I understand that, but don’t just assume that he would lash out and try to kill me when he <em>knows </em>how that would hurt everyone, hurt my family, hurt Papyrus… hurt Toriel!"</p><p>"And not only that but he knows there’s no point when I could just… reset anyway…”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk hung their head a little.</p><p>“And… he told me, that, he wouldn’t be able to handle another reset… that he’s… already broken from living through the previous ones and doesn’t know what he’ll do if… if he has to again…”</p><p> </p><p>“…he… told you that?”</p><p> </p><p>“…mhm…”</p><p> </p><p>Chara looked at frisk with mild curiosity in their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“… huh… I, don’t remember that… I guess it’s a little surprising for him to say anything really… he must be desperate…”</p><p> </p><p>A small creeping smile appeared on their face.</p><p> </p><p>“How interesting he is though… and his stupid brother too. They both were more unpredictable on our runs then nearly anyone else, though sans more so… heh, no wander Flowey played around with those two so much. You know Frisk, I really do want to know more about him, he may be some weak 1hp trashbag, but he surely has his tricks and quips… You would know, wouldn’t you Frisk?”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk had their back to Chara. They were sick of these repeated conversations.</p><p>“He’s not some weak trashbag and his brother isn’t stupid…… And, I’m done talking with you.” They deadpanned. “If this is all you’re going to try talk to me about again, if you’re just going to try taunt me, then were done here.”</p><p> </p><p>Chara’s sly expression slowly was replaced with boredom. They sighed in slight annoyance.</p><p>“Fine. Fine! Be that way, I wasn’t really expecting anything different from you anyway. You never change. You’ll see that this run isn’t worth it sooner or later but whatever…”</p><p> </p><p>And before Frisk could say anything, they woke up. Quietly hissing through their teeth at the light migraine they had.</p><p>They grumbled a little to themselves. Those dreams <em>always</em> ended like that. Why couldn’t Chara just <em>stop</em> asking?</p><p>Frisk sighed, they didn’t think that they were going to be able to get back to sleep easily soon, they never could.</p><p> </p><p>When the temporary pain went away, slowly, Frisk got out of bed, careful to be quite as their mom was sleeping on the other side of the room. Frisk had wanted to share a room with Toriel because she was always there for them when they nightmares, and, it felt nice when she was close to Frisk, reassuring. Maybe because they never really had a real mom before. And despite any doubts that Frisk may have had, Toriel had excepted the request happily.</p><p> </p><p>As a result, Sans and Papyrus were able to have their own bedrooms. Papyrus taking the room that they were previously sharing and Sans taking the smaller room that was originally Frisk’s. Which was also just beside Frisk’s and Toriel’s room. Which was good since Sans frequently needed to be woken up from seemed like terrible nightmares. Though, he never explained what they were ever about. He just shrugged off the question and said that he’d been having nightmares since he was a kid, apparently nothing to worry about.</p><p> </p><p>Though sometimes the state that he woke up in said so otherwise.</p><p>Once everyone woke him up while he was on the floor in a cold sweat, shivering, with tears in his sockets, muttering and whimpering. He had seemed absolutely terrified yet had explained nothing. That was the worst state that they’d ever found him in. And that was only about a week ago. Since then everyone has been worried, and he couldn’t keep dodging the inevitable conversation that he was going to be forced into about it at some point. Frisk knew it was going to happen, and although Sans wouldn’t like it, everyone was just worried for him. Ever since they all moved to the surface Sans, Papyrus, Undyne and Alphy’s had become like family to Frisk and Toriel. They all even lived together in an old house, (provided for free by the humans.) Asgore lived closer to the city though not far away.</p><p>Everyone just wanted to know what was going on with Sans because they just wanted to help him, and so did Frisk, but Frisk also knew that he was hurting because of them, and maybe even his nightmares were because of them too. So would Sans really appreciate any help Frisk would try to give?</p><p> </p><p>Frisk thought about what Chara said, about Sans…<em> “I wouldn’t be surprised if he lashed out at some point, anyone would.”</em></p><p> </p><p>No, they shook their head. No need to be thinking about that right now.</p><p> </p><p>They silently walked over to the open window in the room and looked out, a soft cool breeze swept Frisk’s face.</p><p>It was still dark out. Though they had figured as much. Frisk looked up into the night sky. It was a perfectly cool and clear night, hundreds of thousands of stars twinkled in sky.</p><p>Frisk took a deep breath of the cool night air, resting their head on their arms upon the windowsill, and just looked at the many stars, a small smile appearing on their face.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>shhfshh.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>…!</p><p>Frisk startled a little at the sound of shuffling outside their room. <em>Was someone else awake?</em></p><p>Quietly, Frisk walked to the door and looked out into the hallway, and they weren’t exactly surprised by what they saw. Sans was shuffling across the hallway barefoot, wearing a baggy white t-shirt and black shorts.</p><p>Frisk was about to go out and see if he was even awake, as Sans did sleepwalk sometimes, but suddenly with the low sound of crackling energy and a flash of white and blue light, he was gone. He’d taken a shortcut.</p><p>White filled Frisk’s vision for a moment and they blinked their eyes till it was gone.</p><p>
  <em>Where did he go?</em>
</p><p>Slowly they crept out into the hallway and made their way into the lounge room at one end. Though it was a lounge room, everyone had been calling it the green room, since it had a scruffy green carpet covering the floor.</p><p>Frisk looked inside… Sans wasn’t there.</p><p>“…huh.”</p><p>There was only one other place that he could be then.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Frisk retracted from the room, turned right, and headed into the kitchen, careful to be silent on the tiles.</p><p>They headed over to the front door and slowly slid it open. Undyne and Alphy’s room was just beside them. They looked out, and there he was.</p><p>Sans was sitting on the staircase looking up at the stars. He loved the stars.</p><p>Frisk could not help but notice how small he and frail he looked without his big, blue hoodie. He usually never took it off besides when he went to bed.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk crept out on the steps behind him and soundlessly slid the door closed behind them.</p><p>“… Sans…?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans startled and was on his feet in an instant, whirling around to face Frisk. Hands up, ready to summon his magic. His eyelights were the size of pinpricks and his bones were rattling a little.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk took a step back from him. <em>Did I really scare him that much?</em></p><p> </p><p>“W-what- stay ba-back- I-…”</p><p> </p><p>Then he calmed a little.</p><p>“… oh, i-it’s, just you… uh, hi kid…”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk looked at him guiltily… They hadn’t mean to scare Sans so badly.</p><p>“… H-hi Sans… sorry I, um, scared you… I just saw you leave your room, and uh, wondered where you went… sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Oh. It’s fine, I just felt a bit restless and clammy I guess, I just needed some <em>space, </em>heh.”</p><p> </p><p>“…heh… yeah…”</p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>They both stood there staring just at each other for a few seconds before Sans exhaled loudly and sat on the step the again. Frisk soon walked over and sat beside him, careful not to startle him… They always tried to be careful.</p><p>They hung their head a little, and Sans gave them a questioning look.</p><p> </p><p>“hey kid are you-“</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry!” Frisk suddenly burst out.</p><p> </p><p>“jeez, uh, hey, it’s ok, I’m fine, I know you didn’t mean to scare me, I just… uhh…”</p><p>Sans awkwardly held up his hands, not really knowing what to do.</p><p>“umm…”</p><p> </p><p>“Sans?” Frisk turned their face to him, they had guilt and regret written all over it.</p><p> </p><p>“uh, yeah, kid?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you... hate me?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans sat there frozen for a second. Not knowing what to say. He had not expected that question of all things.</p><p>When he found himself again he replied with a sigh.</p><p>“jeez kid, come on, we’ve been over this, I don’t hate you-”</p><p> </p><p>“but why? Why wouldn’t you? I don’t get it.”</p><p> </p><p>“look, Frisk, what’s done is done. In fact, whatever hell you did in those times technically didn’t even happen, heh… but, I just, I don’t think we’ll ever be completely uh, fine with each other... or at least, not me. Not 100 percent. But I know your sorry, you’ve probs told me a hundred times by now heh, so no, I don’t hate you.” Sans gave them a steady gaze, trying to seem convincing. He really didn’t hate Frisk, they may have done some bad stuff, but they were also a just a kid, only like 11. And Sans honestly knew that any child or even adult with their power would have done the same thing, or at least, that’s what he told himself.</p><p> </p><p>“b-but i- “</p><p> </p><p>“Frisk, stop. I don’t. Hate you, and you know that okay? There’s no need to keep acting like I do.” Sans cut them off, starting to feel a little tired of this.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk opened their mouth, about to say something, but Sans continued, ignoring them.</p><p> </p><p>“you seriously need to stop thinking about this, kid. If you’re not going to reset like you said, then there’s no need to. You need to try stop living in the past and just, try to move on.”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk eyed Sans a little at that. “But what about you? You’re living in the past too! I can tell! But you never talk about it! Or tell anyone anything!”</p><p> </p><p>Sans gave a small tired sigh, and Frisk watched as he got to his feet, his bones(?) joints(?) popping in a few places.</p><p> </p><p>“There was never any reason to. I don’t have to tell anybody anything if I don’t wish to.”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah I know but- “</p><p> </p><p>“besides, this isn’t about me anyway, its about you. I may be a bit of a hypocrite with this but you do need to try stop thinking about the resets.”</p><p>Sans then turned and began to walk towards the front door, and Frisk hurriedly scrambled to their feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans turned his head to them, giving Frisk a lazy grin. “I’m tired and am going to bed, you should go too. As far as I can tell, its late, and very well passed your bedtime.”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk huffed a little. “But we were just talking!”</p><p> </p><p>Sans, to their annoyance, didn’t seem to care about that at all in the slightest.</p><p>“yes, yes we were. And now, were not.” Was all he simply said before he went back inside, closing the door behind himself and leaving Frisk alone.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk kind of just stood there for a bit feeling like an idiot. Why did they even bring Sans up? Then conversation always ended when anyone did.</p><p> </p><p>Soon they reluctantly walked back inside. Hoping sleep would come easy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>